


I Can Fly Anything

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, My original character - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Sage is a pilot and a lone wolf, smuggling people onto other planets and fighting for her own survival. Poe Dameron is a Resistance pilot who invites her to fly across the galaxy with him, to rescue a hostage General and locate plans to a weapon of enormous scale. The two find that they have more in common than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! *waves through screen* I'm so glad you are reading this! I hope you have a great time and a lot of fun! I try to keep it as factual as possible to Star Wars, but I apologise if I miss anything. The story takes place mostly through my character Felicity Sage's eyes.  
> Happy reading!

I saw the planet up ahead. Finally. It had been a long trip and I was more than eager to get these smugglers off my ship. I tucked my brown hair out of my eyes and prepared for landing. 

The rowdy smugglers made a remark about my flying skills, behind me. "Pretty and she can fly. That's a nice combo."

I turned for a brief second. "Shut your mouth or I drop you right here in outer space."

They laughed but obeyed. I turned back around and pushed the throttle forwards. We broke into the atmosphere of the planet I called home, Corellia. The sky was pink, as the sun was setting. The vast forests beneath us grew closer and closer as I prepared for landing at the airfield. 

The smugglers escaped my ship as soon as we landed, before any officials would come over and ask about my company. I had specific rules on my ship for anyone who stepped on board; you do not ever touch the controls, ever. This was my ship, I made the calls. Just because I transport shady people to planets for money does not mean you are welcome. Pay the second you get on board, not after. If something bad starts to happen, you are the last priority. And most important of all, get off the ship the second we land. I already had been caught several times bringing shadier people to various planets, I really didn't want to become notorious for bringing actual criminals along too. 

Relieved to have those smugglers off my ship, I relaxed a little, and went through the motions of shutting down the ship. Once I was sure everything was locked and off, I jumped down and onto the concrete runway.

One of the mechanics at the airfield, young, unexperienced, and eager to please, trailed behind me as I began to walk home.

"Felicity, you never answered me last month when I asked if you wanted to go out sometime," he pleaded.

Crap. I couldn't even remember his name. I turned around. "Um, my silence had been the answer."

He looked confused. I sighed.

"No. N-O," I spelled out. "Are you even old enough to date?"

"I'm sixteen, you're nineteen. That's close."

"Look---" I was still at a loss for his name. 

"Jame," he resignedly replied.

"Look, Jame, you are very sweet. But I'm not interested in anybody." And definitely not you.

Jame looked immensely discouraged. I wouldn't call myself the emotional type, but I had a shred of mercy for the kid.

"Hey, why don't you help me get my ship set for the next trip?" I offered. Home could wait a little bit. Plus, he was nifty with tools and I wasn't going to resist a chance for free help. 

He seized the chance and followed me back to my ship like a puppy following its master. He scampered behind me into the engine room. Something was making a strange sound lately when I applied the reverse engine thrusts, that I wanted to take a look at. Jame passed me tools while I tried to locate the cause of it, occasionally pointing at something for me to try adjusting. 

"So what's the buzz while I was gone?" I ask, trying to make some conversation so he'd stop staring at me with a look of wonder and awe.

He snapped out of ogling me. "Some pilots stopped by to fix some mechanical issues. I heard that they work with the Resistance but are undercover."

"Good for them," I answer, not paying a whole lot of attention. Why the heck is that screw falling out? I held out my hand and he passed me a screwdriver. 

"This is exciting, we've never had Resistance pilots before." Jame sounded wistful. I knew that sticking around an airfield wasn't his favourite thing in the world, he'd much rather be flying. You had to be eighteen to fly, although I started at seventeen. 

"When you're eighteen you can join them," I mildly answered him. 

"It would be fun to shoot at Kylo Ren from a fighter ship," Jame said, handing me a new screw.

"Let's make sure you even are a good pilot first, before you go shooting at people," was my amused reply. "Pissing off Kylo Ren isn't a great idea." I had caught a glimpse of the masked man once, a few years ago. He had stormed Coreilla, searching for a man called Han Solo, the most famous pilot to have ever been on this planet. From what I had seen, while I hid in the woods, afar from the raid, was pretty terrifying. Kylo looked about seven feet tall and was prone to a temper tantrum at any time. He dressed in black from head to toe, which didn't help him look any less terrifying. I'd seen a lot of scary and creepy things in my nineteen years of life, and I had always had a slight curiosity about them. Kylo was no exception. There was something interesting about him.

"You're old enough, why don't you go be a Resistance pilot?" Jame wanted to know, interrupting my memory.

"Trade smuggling criminals illegally from planet to planet, to working at a military base? Not a chance," I said, only half kidding. I gave the screw one final twist. "We're good, let's go up."

I climbed up the ladder to my main floor of the ship. Jame unwillingly left me to go home. I peered out the window of the ship. It was already nightfall. I had no way to get home except by walking and the streets weren't safe at night, especially for women who walked alone. I sighed and decided to just sleep on the ship. It was practically my home anyway. 

I went into the sleeping quarters and pulled out a sleeping mat and set it on the floor, flopping down onto it. I was exhausted, too tired to eat. I took my blaster off my belt and tucked it under the small pillow and shut my eyes.

\-----

I heard a sound in the middle of the night. It echoed across the small ship. I tensed up. Criminals often stole ships in the middle of the night, and weren't afraid to dispose of the people who happened to be inside them. 

I silently reached under my pillow and wrapped my hand around the blaster. I knew how to shoot these guns since I was five. I wasn't really scared of any robber, just extremely irritated and tense. Goddammit I just wanted to sleep. 

I crawled quietly across the metal floor and listened for more sounds. It was coming down the hall, by the cockpit. I stood up and crept down the hallway, past the front door. I looked over at it and saw it was cracked open. Someone was inside the cockpit. I approached the door to the cockpit, blaster poised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long to update this! I've been crazy busy. If you want me to continue it, leave a comment! Xx

I kept my finger on the trigger. A surprise attack would be most logical right now. I looked at the door with a twinge of uncertainty as to who or what was on the other side. The light turned on in the cockpit and I saw its glow from around the hatchet door. 

I drew in a deep breath and flung open the door to the cockpit, gun pointed directly at my victim. 

My victim was smudged with dirt and looked exhausted. I didn't take the time to take any other notes of this intruder's psychical appearance. I held my gun at him, and he put his hands up, wearily.

"Don't shoot, I swear I'm not doing what it looks like I'm doing," he said.

"It looks to me like you went on my ship and were going to try to leave on it," I sharply answered.

"You own this thing? Look, I'm sorry, I had no idea anyone was even on here." Despite my reservations, he sounded sincere and I was inclined to believe him. 

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, lowering my gun slightly. 

"I needed a place to hide. I'm not going to hurt you." 

I said nothing and raised an eyebrow. "You're a criminal?"

"No, I'm just hiding from some people who want to kill me even though I did nothing wrong," he said, fidgeting.

I paused, studying him. "You're a bad liar."

He sighed. "Can you lower the gun, it's making me more nervous."

I merely aimed it directly at his face. He bit his lip and gave in.

"I'm one of the Resistance pilots. This planet is overrun with people working for the First Order. They just killed my friend and fellow pilot. They're looking for me. I need to escape, so I admit, I tried to steal the first plane I could get into."

I heard distant shouting. The First Order solders had to be close by. I hesitated a split second. I didn't really want a bloodbath in my ship, so I relented. 

"Come with me," I ordered. He followed me across the ship and I opened the hatch to the engine room. "Get down there, there's a few good hiding spots." He must have had some experience in hiding out before, because he nodded knowingly and disappeared below. I no sooner latched the hatch then I heard banging at my door. 

I opened it and was greeted by three men in stormtrooper armour, carrying large blasters that could incinerate even a Wampa. 

"We're doing a mandatory search of all ships in this unit for a fugitive," the voice echoed, mechanically. 

I barely knew the man I stowed away but I trusted him more than I trusted these faceless stormtroopers. I nodded slowly. 

"I slept here, I'd know if someone had come on board," I replied.

"How do we know you aren't hiding him?" The first stormtrooper tried to push past me. I stood firm, my feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Listen to me, you both. If I see anyone shady, I'll call you boys. But I haven't seen or heard anything around here for the past couple hours. And if I see anyone who I don't trust, I assure you, I'm not afraid to kill them."

The stormtrooper visibly didn't believe me, I could tell that through their helmets. I pulled out my blaster and motioned for them to step aside. They rather quickly did. The weakness of Most stormtroopers was ironically a fear of blasters. Probably because they themselves are atrocious shots. 

I aimed at a tree several meters away and fired. A perfect shot, leaving a singed black ring on the tree. The stormtroopers looked at each other and dismissed themselves. I shut the door. 

My new guest appeared from below. "How'd you get them to leave?"

"Let's just say that I'm a much better marksmen than a stormtrooper and they tend to get skittish around blasters."

"They rarely hit their target," he agreed. "Thank you."

"For what?" I was told 'thank you' about once or twice in a year. I tried to mask my surprise.

"Hiding me, not killing me, et cetera."

"That's alright," I said, unsure what else to say. I tucked my blaster into my belt. 

He held out his hand. "I'm Poe. Poe Dameron."

I took his hand and shook it. His hands were callused especially in the fingers, a sure sign he was a pilot. "Felicity Sage."

He smiled and I finally took a second to see what this Poe fellow looked like. He had fluffy brown hair, a warm smile and a generally pleasant manner. After the disgusting and strange aliens I transported, he was a pleasurable change of pace. 

"You're a Resistance pilot," I remarked, remembering his words in the cockpit.

"A pilot who needs an aircraft so I can get off this planet," he replied. "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't think anyone was here."

"I've been in far more peril," I answered calmly. "What did the First Order do to you?"

"The blew up our aircrafts, and then shot my friend and co pilot. I'm grounded here on this planet now until I can get another aircraft. Although I don't give myself more than about four hours before they find me and have me killed." He didn't sound nervous, just like he was resigned and facing it with as much dignity as he could muster. 

I bit my lip. Coreilla was not kind to anyone who worked with the Resistance. Worst of all, the people on it crave excitement, danger and scandal. During Kylo Ren's raid, the people were cheering st the executions. As soon as word gets out that there is a wanted man on here...Poe was right, he'd be dead in a few hours. 

"You need someone to get you to wherever your base is," I assumed. 

"Do you know any ship I can get to go there?" Poe looked tired. He ran his fingers through his hair. He must have had an extremely long day. "I can fly anything."

I stared at him silently a moment, thinking. Finally I spoke. "I'll take you."

"You don't have to take—"

"There is not a chance that you take my ship without me. We're a package deal."

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"What have I got to lose?" I shrugged.

Those words truly shaped the next couple of years in my life. I had nothing to lose. Being a lone wolf can be convenient sometimes.

I motioned for him to sit down in the co-pilot's seat, and I slid into the pilot chair. "If you want, you can help me fly, it might make it go faster."

"You normally fly without a co-pilot?" Maybe he sensed how unused the controls were on that side of the cockpit.

"I've had a co-pilot about once," I answered, flicking on the switches. The engine revved up.

I could tell he was impressed and for some reason, I felt flattered. 

I was about to tell him how to control from his side, but he knew immediately what to do. It was a relief of sorts, to be flying with someone who knew what they were doing. I'd been co-pilot myself to a few unsavoury pilots, and it was the furtherest possible thing from enjoyable. 

I heard it, just as I was about to take off. The blasters started firing in the darkness, and it was so dark out I couldn't see where they were firing from. I swerved out of the way of some bullets. 

"They know you're with me," Poe said at once. He gripped the controls. "I'm not letting you be a target as well." He started to get up. I reached over and grabbed his arm, yanking him back into the seat. 

"If you step out there, you'll die," I sharply told him. "Stay with me. I'll get you out of here." This wasn't the first time I'd been shot at. 

He hesitated a split second before going back to the controls. "This puts you in a hell of a lot of danger."

I didn't have to think about it. "What else is new?"

I yanked back the throttle and the ship took off. I swerved amid the blaster bullets, faster and faster, until I put the engine jets on full. With a whoosh we broke the atmosphere and into the depths of space.

I exhaled, realising I held my breath during it all. Poe looked over at me. "That was excellent." 

"It's not the first time I've run from gunfire," I replied.

I could almost hear him thinking. "You smuggle people?"

"Yeah," I answered with caution. I wasn't proud of my occupation, but I wasn't going to let anyone put me down for it. 

"The Resistance could use a person with your skills," he commented.

I was surprised; that was not the answer I was expecting. The Resistance? Me join them? Not a chance. "Look, Poe, you are a nice guy but I'm not about to join a military base. I'm dropping you off, and going home."

He didn't press. "Well if you ever change your mind, stop by and ask for me."

"Will do." I glanced over at him. He was far different than any other person I had smuggled on here. He made no advancements or sexual remarks, he didn't even talk much. He was quiet, calm, collected. His presence was almost soothing. 

We flew for several hours. He let me take full control of the ship which I appreciated. Finally he said, "Right up there."

I looked out the window of the cockpit and saw a planet; D'Qar. Even before landing, I could see the Resistance base. It was larger than I ever imagined. 

"So this is the Resistance," I murmured, prepping for landing.

Poe looked over at me and smiled.

\----


	3. Meeting Poe Again

I felt so out of place here at the base. Here I was, the rouge smuggler, amid a crowd of noble agents for peace? Poe had vanished into a mass of elated friends. I wanted to leave right away. Before I could escape to the comfort of my ship, a mature, sophisticated older woman approached me.

"Thank you for bringing our Dameron home safely," she said. She held out one of her small but sturdy hands. I shook it. "I'm General Leia."

A general. Holy crap. I normally was running away from people with government authority. I bit my lower lip and forced a smile. "I'm Felicity." I saw no need to supply a last name. Leia smiled, a warm and genuine smile. 

"Lovely to meet you, Felicity. I cannot thank you enough for getting him here safe. He told me a moment ago what an excellent pilot you were."

"I'm not excellent," I insisted, but was still immensely flattered he'd say that. 

Leia smirked slightly. "You seem to be in a rush," she remarked.

"I want to get back home," I explained. 

She seemed to understand. "I wish you a safe journey. I do hope you'll return here." 

"I guess always I could," I said, smiling a little. 

Leia reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "We will see each other again," she merely said as a goodbye. She walked away and I was left confused. 

I hesitated a long moment before deciding I wanted to go more than ever. I never felt so put of place in my life. I slipped away into my ship.

It was a lot quieter inside my ship and I decided that I had nothing else to do on this planet. I could feel the people judging me. I started to flick on the controls, preparing for take off.

The side hatchet opened and I saw a familiar person come inside my cockpit. 

"Hi Poe." I revved the engine up. 

"You were just going to leave?" He smirked a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I was," I answered.

He paused. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

I peered out the cockpit windows, at a world so unusual to me. "Pretty sure."

Poe nodded. "We could train together, you and I."

It was a tempting offer, no doubt about it. Poe was a great person, that was obvious, and an excellent pilot. To fly with him would be fun. 

But I couldn't. I didn't belong here.

"I really need to go," I said, standing up.

Poe sighed a little. "I hope we'll see each other again."

"I hope so too. Just next time, don't steal my ship, ok?"

He laughed and stepped forward, giving me a hug. I was totally unaccustomed to shows to affection like this, even causal ones. Poe thought nothing of it.  I hadn't been embraced since I was a child, and even though it was short, there was something soothing about his hug to me. I felt hyper aware about all of it, the way his hands held me tightly against him, mostly. He stepped back and squeezed my arm.

"Be careful, ok?"

"You be careful yourself," I replied, shaking off any possible emotion I felt from that unexpected embrace. 

And that was the last of Poe I saw...

...for that week.

\----

A week later, I had settled back into the monotony of my existence. Something plagued my mind and I spent a lot of time thinking about the Resistance. The order of their base was so different than the insanity that I lived in.

Most of all, I'd seen friendships there. People had greeted Poe excitedly and happily. I had none of that here, no one was ever glad to see me except for that dweeb Jame. I tried not to, but I grew lonely, almost longing for something like that for myself.

One lonely night, I wandered into one of the bars. The bars were like hell, full of drugs, drinking, sex and smoke, but it kept me from being all by myself. The people in the bar were shitty but they were at least company. I was getting desperate. 

There was quite a stir going on when I arrived at the bar. Another fight had broken out. I wasn't shocked or fazed; the folks here view fighting to be as causal as talking. I ordered a drink and while I sipped it, grateful for the cool liquid on my dry throat, I took a closer look at the fight.

Some huge, tattooed man was beating a man to a pulp. The audience surrounding them cheered, spilling their drinks and tossing their cigarettes on the floor. I drew a little closer and recognised the jacket that the victim was wearing.

That was Poe's jacket. Oh god.

I couldn't see his face, there were too many people blocking my line of sight. I cast my drink aside and pushed my way through the rowdy and disgusting crowd towards the front of the ring of spectators.

It was Poe alright, pinned to the floor, being whaled on by this thug. I was never one for defending people or going out of my way to help them, in fact I never even cared enough about someone to. But this pulled at my numb heart. Poe was more than likely not deserving of having his lights punched out.

I spotted a man guzzling a drink at the bar, a blaster strapped to his side. He was a pretty good catch and I recognised him as a popular womaniser around here. I smoothed my knotted hair as best I could, yanked down my top to reveal some cleavage, and came over to him.

"Hey," I said, lowering my voice to a low and sultry tone. He looked up.

"I'll order you your next drink," I murmured, drawing closer to him until I was straddling his knee with my thighs.

"Aren't you a lovely lady," he remarked. He slid his hand on my thigh and I forced myself to resist the urge to tense up and hit him. I had a mission to do here.

I leaned forward, my lips brushing against his ear, my hips grinding against him. "The best." This compromising position gave me the perfect chance to reach his blaster. My fingers unlatched the leather pouch to the blaster, and I felt the cool metal of the handle of it in my hand. I straightened up, dropping a kiss on his forehead, before walking away, having successfully just pick pocketed a man. I was honestly proud of myself. I taught myself to survive in this world and I was thriving.

I strode over to the scene of the fight and cocked the blaster. Everyone drew in a sharp breath and backed away; fist fights were one thing, but the moment someone pulled a blaster, the violence stopped. They viewed the fight as a fun spectator sport, not a deadly one. The man assaulting Poe backed off. 

Poe was in rough shape. He was black and blue, his raven black hair a mess, and his lip was split. He crawled to his feet.

I pointed the blaster at the man who had been assaulting him. "Back the hell off."

He mumbled something and vanished into the disbanding crowd. I came over to Poe.

"Felicity," he managed to say, looking relieved. 

"Hey," I replied. "You ok?"

"I need to talk to you," Poe wearily said. He clasped my arm in his hand and we pushed our way through the crowd.

"What about?" I wanted to know.

"I need a pilot to help me with a mission."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that plus the cliffhanger! Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts. Xoxo


End file.
